


Naruto's Steamy Ramen

by Shaydor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto x Ramen, Other, Uzumaki Naruto/Ramen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaydor/pseuds/Shaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto loves ramen, perhaps a bit too much. Naruto x Ramen. I just had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Steamy Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this whilst feeling rather hungry before dinner the other night. I ended it abruptly (I couldn't take it seriously when not hungry and perving over pictures of ramen) and it's also not that long but, eh, I just had to post it XD

Naruto decided to eat at home that evening. Instant ramen wasn't as good as Ichiraku's stuff but he just wasn't in the mood to be out tonight.

He boiled some water and put it into the delicious noodle cup and waited impatiently for it. The smell of his favourite meal excited him.

Something strange was going on, though. He inspected the noodle cup to see that it was bubbling strangely and looked like it was going to overflow.

Naruto's eyebrows knit together in confusion, and he pouted as he tried to figure out what was going on.

The noodle cup continued to bubble and as it overflowed, it looked as though it was turning into a solid mass of dripping wet noodles, reaching out to him. Oh god, it smelled so good.

"Taste me," a deep voice said from nowhere.

Naruto's mouth hung open as he realised his ramen was talking to him.

Before he could react, big, hot, tasty noodles were shoved into his mouth, thrusting themselves in and out at an alarming pace. Naruto almost choked as the noodles rammed down his throat repeatedly.

Naruto gagged a little but the noodles removed themselves from his mouth as other noodly appendages tore his clothes off and wrapped around him, covering him in their brothy slime.

His hands and feet were captured and held by the ramen monster, which was now larger than him. Ropes of noodles seem to come from every angle, sliding along his skin, their slick broth coating every inch of his naked body.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, wanting to taste his precious ramen again. The noodles obliged willingly, a thick rope of them pushing into his mouth, forcing him to gag.

He tried to gasp as he felt the slimy noodles push themselves against his entrance, but the noodles were too far down his throat for him to make a sound.

They exited his mouth long enough for him to yelp loudly as they entered his tight behind, then they were in his mouth as well again.

He felt the noodles thrust into his ass and mouth over and over. It felt amazing. It tasted so good.

He cried out around the noodles in his mouth as he came hard, his cock twitching violently and spraying ropes of cum across the floor.

The ramen monster was not done yet though. It continued pounding into him until he was hard again. He couldn't help it – the feeling and taste was just too intense.

He felt a warm, tasty liquid release down his throat, and that part of the ramen exited his mouth. Ropes of noodles wrapped themselves further up his arms and shoved his face down towards the floor, leaving his ass high in the air. The noodles continued fucking him relentlessly, sliding in and out of him harder and deeper than any real man could.

"Naruto," a voice said from behind him. It was different to the ramen monster's voice. Was someone there? He hoped they wouldn't stop the ramen from what it was doing to him.

"Naruto, wake up," the voice said, clearer this time.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, bright sunlight stinging them.

A face was right above his. He tried to sit up, but Sasuke was kneeling right over him.

The raven-haired boy sat back, his ass against his friend's hardened crotch. "Why did you keep moaning ramen in your sleep?"

Naruto's face reddened even further.

Sasuke reached over to the bedside table, bringing back a steaming cup of ramen, filling Naruto's nose with the delicious scent.

"You want to have some fun?" Sasuke said with a wink.


End file.
